Empty life
by Vee Sky
Summary: Sally simplemente no entiende porque todo el mundo la quiere. Ella solo sabe que no es todo el mundo.


_Tenia ganas de escribir esto, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Sally. Yo no la odio, y eso va para las personas que la odian (?) _

_Leve SonAlly y SonAmy. _

_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece._

_**Advertencias:** Palabras feas :P _

* * *

_**Empty Life**  
_

_By_

_Vee Sky_

* * *

**_"Capitulo Único"_**

* * *

Sally vio por primera vez a Sonic en la tierna edad de los diez años. Edad en la que todavía se cree en Papá Noel y en el ratón de los dientes, o al menos, eso se supone.

Sally se enamoró —o eso cree— por primera vez a los diez años, cuando vio a Sonic.

Sally odio con toda su alma por primera vez a los diez años. Nunca pensó que podía odiar tanto a alguien. _Nunca nunca nunca_.

'_¿Por qué a todo el mundo le tiene que agradar esa niña, Amy Rose?' _Piensa, y se enoja.

Porque ella, al parecer, no era todo el mundo. Porque ella, odiaba a Amy Rose.

A los diez años, y todavía en la escuela primaria, lo único que quería era casarse con Sonic, porque ella le ama —o eso es lo que cree. Por que ¿Cómo una niña sabe lo que es el amor?

Pero ella no se hace esa pregunta, porque ella sabe lo que es el amor.

Eso es lo que hace que sientas mariposas en el estomago, y lo que te hace pensar que esa persona es _perfecta perfecta perfecta perfecta_.

Sally, con apenas diez tiernos años, ya siente dos emociones fuertes.

Ella ama con todo su corazón a Sonic. Y ella odia con toda su alma a Amy Rose, la niña que siempre habla con _su_ Sonic, la niña que también esta enamorada de el.

Porque Amy Rose, también ama a Sonic con todo su corazón.

Y Sally sabe que ella odia a Amy Rose. Que siempre lo haría.

_**·.· **_

Fue a los trece años, cuando Sally empezó a sentir muchas cosas en su pecho, justo donde su madre dice que esta su corazón.

Sally le dice a su madre que ella ama a Sonic, y su madre dice que todavía es muy joven para decir eso.

Y Sally se enoja, porque ella piensa su madre no puede decir esas cosas. Porque Sally sabe como es la relación de sus padres. Su madre nunca sintió lo que ella esta sintiendo. _Nunca nunca nunca_.

Sally sabe que toda su familia es una actuación. Porque sus abuelos obligaron a sus padres a casarse, porque los obligaron a tenerla, y porque ellos la obligarían a lo mismo.

Y por eso, ella siente que no es necesario quererlos. Porque sabe que ellos no lo hacen. Y aunque a veces los necesita, siempre tiene a Sonic. _Su_ Sonic.

Porque Sonic le llena ese pedacito en el que deberían estar su familia. Porque con el se siente bien. _Bien bien bien_.

A Sally le importa una mierda su familia.

Y fue a esa edad cuando Sonic la beso. _Su primer beso_.

Con Sonic.

Y eso estaba bien. Porque ellos _se aman_.

Y Ni Amy Rose podría separarlos.

O Eso es lo que piensa.

Ese mismo año, Sonic le pidió que fuese su novia.

Sally sabe que ella es la chica más feliz del mundo.

O eso cree.

_**·.·**_

Sally cree que se va a morir. Porque es lo que quiere.

Cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos_ nunca nunca nunca_.

Como hizo su madre el pasado año, cuando Sally la encontró desangrándose en la bañera. Pero ella no quiere recordar eso, no al menos su mirada cristalina y perdida. Y no sintió nada, porque Sally odia a su madre.

Sally no lloro en su funeral.

Ella quiere hacer eso. Dormir. Para siempre y por siempre.

Porque vio a su Sonic besar a Amy Rose.

Ella se _rompió_ ese día.

Y ahora, ella no tiene nada.

Porque su padre lleva a casa a muchas mujeres, y solo le habla cuando le da algo de dinero. Porque solo vive con el por eso.

_Dinero_.

Porque su Sonic se murió. Ella piensa eso.

Ella cree que decir que odia a Amy Rose es poco. Ella tiene ganar de agarrar un tenedor y clavárselo en el ojo.

Eso es lo que Sally intento.

Por eso, con solo quince años de edad, se encuentra en la estación de policías, esperando a que venga su padre y pague para que ella pueda salir.

Y ella no esta feliz, por ella fallo, y ahora Amy Rose se encuentra en el hospital con una herida al costado del ojo. No en el ojo, donde ella _quería_.

Y ahora Sonic la _odia_, y termina con ella. Porque aun eran novios, y ella le grita que los vio, que es un maldito _hijo de puta_ y que lo mejor seria que ambos se pudrieran en el infierno.

Y recién ahí Sally estaría bien. Sin Sonic ni Amy.

Una semana después, cuando Amy salio del hospital, ella y Sonic se hacen novios.

Y Sally descubre que Sonic nunca la amo.

Porque Sonic siempre _amo_ a Amy Rose.

_**·.· **_

A los diecisiete años, su garganta le quema y las letras de la canción la confunden. Sally ya no se acuerda si su nuevo apartamento tiene una o dos ventanas.

Porque su padre ya no la aguantaba, y a los diecisiete años la dejo vivir sola. Y ella no tiene que trabajar, porque todavía es menor, y su padre le tiene que pagar todo.

Y ella esta sola. _Sola sola sola sola_.

Porque vive sola y Sonic esta con Amy Rose.

Todo el mundo quiere a Amy Rose.

Amy Rose tiene amigos y familia que la quiere. Que la cuidan.

¿Qué tiene ella? Una botella de alcohol y un disco de Kurt Cobain que ya escucho diez veces.

Ella no se cansa de eso. Nunca lo haría. _Nunca nunca nunca_.

Y ella piensa, mientras le da un trago a su bebida y escucha a Kurt Cobain, que el mundo se puede ir a la mierda.

Que lo mejor serian que Amy Rose y Sonic se fueran a la mierda.

Y sonríe, porque no siente nada, solo calidez.

Pero sabe que no debería dejarse llevar por el alcohol. Porque sabe que solo es _temporal_.

Toda su mierda volvería después.

_**·.· **_

Fue a los veinte años cuando, ya en la universidad, dejo de ver a Amy Rose y a Sonic.

Y ya era hora.

Y ella piensa que no tiene tanta mierda encima como antes. Que ya todo esta bien.

Eso es lo que cree. Y es lo que se repite cada jodido día. _Bien bien bien_.

Sally se compro un nuevo disco de Kurt Cobain. Lo escucha cada fin de semanas, junto con una botella de alcohol y la confusión de no acordarse si ella tenía una o dos ventanas.

Sally sigue creyendo, cuando toma alcohol y escucha a Kurt Cobain, que el mundo puede irse a la mierda.

_Porque ella esta bien_.

_**·.· **_

A los veinticinco años, ella cree que _no_ esta tan bien como antes.

Porque ella, recibió un sobre, una invitación.

Como era fin de semana, ella empezó a escuchar a Kurt Cobain mientras agarraba su botella de alcohol y abría ese sobre.

Su botella de vidrio termino rota en el suelo y sus pies mojados de alcohol.

Y ella piensa, mientras soltaba el sobre, que nunca debió haberlo abierto.

Porque ese sobre, esa invitación, es una invitación de una boda.

La boda de Amy Rose y Sonic Speed.

De parte de Amy Rose.

Y tres horas y dos botellas de vodka después, ella piensa que debería ir. Porque piensa que ella lo supero, y ella los odia.

Porque Sally piensa que tal vez podría burlarse de algo.

_**·.· **_

En la boda, Sally no hablo con nadie, ni con los novios, ni con las personas que se podrían considerar sus compañeros de escuela.

Y ella piensa, por primera vez, que Amy Rose es bonita.

Una mujer bonita, que lo tiene todo.

Porque tiene _amigos_,_ familia_, y a _Sonic_.

Ella quiere ser como Amy, ella quiere que la quieran. Sally se quiere sentir querida.

¿Por qué ella no puede ser como Amy Rose?

Porque no tiene _amigos_, ni _familia_, ni a_ Sonic_.

_Ella no tiene nada_. Solo dos discos de Kurt Cobain y alcohol. Mucho alcohol.

_Mucho mucho mucho mucho_.

_**·.· **_

Sally esta sentada en el parque, y no esta bien.

Porque esta sola, y piensa que fácilmente se podría tomar un bote de somníferos junto con algo de alcohol. Así cerraría los ojos y nunca más los abriría. _Nunca nunca nunca_.

Tiene veintisiete años, y no sabe que hacer con su vida.

Tiene tres discos de Kurt Cobain, sus padres están muertos y _mucho mucho mucho_ alcohol.

Hace muchos años que no siente nada, y por eso se hace daño, para confirmar que ella esta viva, que su corazón todavía late, aunque ella no lo sienta.

Ella esta tan _cansada_.

Y siente que alguien se sienta al lado suyo.

De reojo ve que es Amy Rose, y en su mano brilla un anillo de oro. Un anillo de oro que dice que es _esposa_ de _Sonic_.

Ella ahora es _Amy Speed_.

—**Hola**— Dice ella, sin emoción.

Y Sally no contesta, y de reojo puede ver tres pequeñas y casi invisibles líneas al lado de su ojo, prueba de que, a los diecisiete años, trato de clavarle un tenedor en el ojo.

Ahora Sally no siente _nada_.

—**No se porque me _odias_**— Dijo Amy de la nada —**Lamento si te hecho_ daño_**.

Y Sally piensa que no debería odiarla, porque ella _nunca_ le hizo daño.

_Sonic le hizo daño_. _No Amy_.

Y Amy se va, sin decir palabra alguna.

Y Sally sigue pensando que ella quiere ser como _Amy Rose_, una mujer que tiene _amigos_,_ familia_, y un esposo llamado _Sonic_.

_Una persona querida_.

Y Sally vuelve a su hogar, a escuchar sus tres discos de Kurt Cobain, a tomar _mucho mucho mucho_ alcohol y a no acordarse si tiene una o dos ventanas. A pensar que todo el mundo puede irse a la mierda.

* * *

_**Editado**. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, me hizo sentir rara (?_

_Y ya saben._

**_Si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!_**


End file.
